Sawnose
Sawnose (ソー・ノーズ Sōnōzu) is a mutant humanoid kaiju with a bladed-saw nose and is an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Sawnose doesn't have that much of a personality due to being a destructive beast who lurks at the dark of the night, but he likes to lurk in dark places and find prey, targeting cities at late night for food but also is savvy of the fact that he might cause a commotion if stays around for a long time, so he attacks subtly. He is also rather dim and fight-happy. History Debut: The Knight of Order Against the Mutant Behemoth From the Deep Sawnose first appeared in Hokkaido at the dead of midnight, screeching as he swam in the waters and then fastly swam to the Hokkaido. Sawnose crawled on land on all fours at first, searching for potential prey, before then sawing at some building with his saw nose. Sawnose then further entered the city, sawing down some more buildings and causing a rude awakening for the civilians. During Sawnose's rampage, suddenly a crystal sprouts from the ground, turning the ground around it silver as the lone Knight walks out of the structure. As Sawnose began to chase out more civilians and terrorize them, the Knight of Order then looked up at Sawnose and then charged forwards, firing several bolts of lightning at Sawnose. Sawnose was hit by the attacks and then rolled over, then swinging his saw nose at Knight of Order. Knight of Order then swung his blade down at Sawnose to which Sawnose barely avoided and then rammed at brute force. Knight of Order was sent flying back, crashing into a building, only to stand up again, walking towards the kaiju again, holding the Sword of Jyggalag up. Sawnose then slashed his claws at Knight of Order but then Knight of Order blocked the blow with his sword, pushing back against the blade and causing it to start cutting into the kaiju's claws. Sawnose then reeled back his claws as they were bleeding. Sawnose then punched back at Knight of Order as Knight of Order slashed his sword against him again. Knight of Order skidded back from the hit, his diamond-like armor taking the blunt of the blow. As Sawnose then prepared to kick against him, Knight of Order fired more electricity at the foot, stunning the large kaiju. Sawnose was shocked and staggered back, giving Knight of Order enough time to run forward, slashing him across the legs several times, trying to limit his movements; Sawnose tried slashing his saw nose again at Knight of Order, but Knight of Order kept on hacking at Sawnose. Sawnose then fell over to the ground, bleeding and heavily injured by Knight of Order's attacks. Heavily damaged by the attacks, Sawnose then crawled away and headed into waters, retreating, leaving Knight of Order and the city alone. Sawnose then swam away deep down underwater, before then vanishing from sight. Seattle Showdown Sawnose later reappeared in Seattle, in where he fought with Baron Bloodsport and Scunge to wreck the city. However, Compes then appeared and fought off Sawnose. Sawnose thwacked his saw-nose repeatedly against Compes and gave her a hard time at first, however Compes then used her entropy powers to burn Sawnose and then began to batter him to the ground and nearly blind him as a result. Before Compes could finish off Sawnose with her Entropy Touch, Sawnose then ran way and forfeited, retreating due to his severe injuries and then ran away from the battle. SPRING BREAK Sawnose made a brief appearance in the RP where he was holding up the limbo stick for Redflag Horowitz along with Neo Megalon. Abilities * Sawblade Nose: '''True to his name, Sawnose has a giant blade-like saw for a nose. Sawnose can use it for combat to hack and slash at his foes and is capable of dealing major damage. It is also very strong and cans slice through buildings with ease. * '''Regeneration: '''Sawnose can regenerate to heal his wounds at a moderately fast rate. * '''Combat: '''While not super strong, Sawnose is excellent at melee combat, mainly relying on his fists and feet to deliver strong punches and kicks. * '''Sharp Claws: '''Sawnose has sharp claws that he can use to slash at his opponents skin. * '''Sharp Teeth: Sawnose has very sharp teeth that he can use to bite into his opponent's skin, even if their metallic. His teeth are so strong they can tear off metals stronger then metal and if possibly broken new sharp teeth will grow in their place, much like sharks. * Enhanced Agility: Sawnose has enhanced agility. * Adept Swimmer: 'Sawnose can swim at fast speeds and can travel down to the bottom of the oceans well. * '''Aquatic Aspiration: '''Sawnose can stay underwater for as long he wants. * '''Night Vision: '''Sawnose can see in the dark (be it on land or underwater) very well and can also see objects from a distance. * '''Climbing: '''Sawnose is an excellent climber. Weaknesses * '''Light Sensitivity: '''Sawnose hates bright daytime lights and as such doesn't like to come out on daytime much. Trivia * Sawnose is based off a goblin shark and of course a saw. * Sawnose's original name was "'Sawnose Scuzzard" as Gallibon mean't it to sound like a dirty and offensive name, but the last part of his name was dropped as just "Sawnose" was catchier. * Sawnose originally appeared in one of Gallibon the Destroyer's comics back in 2015. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Low Intelligence Category:Neutral Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)